The Question Volume 01
by Phillipe363
Summary: Victor Sage having been abused all his life could have easily become just one more evil person lashing out. Only Victor decides to turn that abuse with a desire to help others into The Question. Victor alongside his friends Oliver Queen and Helena Bertinelli will need all the help they can get.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **So here's my new project that I've been working for awhile and is my version of redoing The Question aka Victor Sage with his world. It exists in it's own canon with not really being a part of anything else, with the various characters and such in this.**

 **My cast for who I have thus far is**

 **Tom Welling as Victor Sage**

 **Peyton List as Helena Bertinelli (The Peyton who is on Gotham as Ivy/Lucy from Smallville, etc., given the confusion)**

 **Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen**

 **Don't own The Question or anything related to DC comics**

* * *

Daylight has cleared over the horizon of Hope Springs, Oklahoma in late September 2017. A county made up of green grass fields, hills, woods with creeks or rivers and a lot of dirt or gravel roads. Various houses are spread over the area for either in communities or located alone.

The town's local economy mostly consists of various businesses from small stores to a restaurant, some are struggling to survive because of the strip malls in the cities is where business has moved over the decades. Now some of the old places of business are now closed down buildings left to rot.

Nevertheless, the ranches along with the farms in the Hope Springs area are still surviving and some even thriving.

The closest city is Hub City roughly an hour drive away and the school Bradley is the only one in Hope Springs consisting of Pre-K leading into 12th.

Our story begins with one of those high school students known as Victor Sage.

* * *

In a one-floor red brick house

With a low groan, Victor Sage flinches as the sunlight hits his eyes then after a few minutes slowly sits up on the bed.

Just under 6-foot-tall, he's in his late teens with an average muscular physique and a full head wavy black hair. Victor's wearing a pair of tan cargo pants with socks but is shirtless revealing unmarked skin.

"Hey, get up and get in here" Victor can hear his mother's voice yells.

Sighing Victor stands up with grabbing a black-colored T-shirt off his desk and puts it on before slipping on his work boots. He's already decided it's not going to be a good day.

* * *

the kitchen in the Sage house

Victor walks in to see near the counter is a brown-haired man with a thick beard dressed in casual clothes and a female in a similar attire.

Raising up a paper "Do you realize what this is? Your chemistry grade is a point below 95, good grief your worthless at times" Zack, his father says angrily.

"That is unacceptable, son and especially for a senior in high school. You're never going to become a doctor with that. So, when you come home tonight, not only are you're going to be doing the dishes, cooking but also, we will be taking away your computer" Cassy, his mother says.

Victor goes to speak in protest when Cassy slaps him in his face hard enough to draw blood from his mouth.

"You know better than to disagree with your mother," Zack says.

"Yes Sir," Victor says, so he doesn't get hit again but his voice is emotionless.

"Good, boy" Cassy replies rubbing his hair "Now get to school, you don't want to be late. We love you, son."

Victor wiping the blood off his mouth walks towards the door leading out to the porch before leaving to his truck.

* * *

Awhile later on the grassy grounds outside of the Bradley High School building.

Walking over to a small table Victor sits down on one of the benches. Adjusting the volume on his headphones while listening to "People loving people" by Garth Brooks,

Victor tries to not think about the usual events of this morning but fails. He hates having to be completely obedient to everything they say or want him to do. That's when they're even at home and not off working. Oliver Queen, his childhood best friend has offered to go to the police.

Although Victor knows it's not going to solve the problem because all the official system is going to move him to a different home, since he's not a legal adult yet. That's something he doesn't want because of too many possibilities to go wrong and plus it's his house they'd be removing him from.

Sometimes Victor thinks about all the other people who suffer at the hands of evil and it makes his blood boil. Only as of right now he's benched because his own life is too screwed up to be any help.

Which that's not even including the problems he deals with here. Like Jason Bleek or Brad Dagget, both key members of the sports team.

Now he knows not every person who plays sports is a jerk but there are those that are. Why they targeted him well Victor's not sure he'll ever know or care.

Feeling movement, Victor turns to see Rose Daggett, dressed in a white t-shirt and shorts with curly red hair. She's his girlfriend and a key player in the girls' sports teams.

"So, are you doing anything tonight? Actually, going to celebrate your 18th birthday?" Rose asks.

Removing his earphones "Yea work assuming I have a moment alone of where I'm not doing something for my parents" Victor replies.

Shaking her head "You're always doing something or working. Can't you ever show up for one of my games?" Rose says, annoyed.

"You don't have a softball game tonight," Victor says.

Rubbing her hand on his chest "Maybe we could play a different kind of game, at my house. It will be quiet of no one home" Rose says, getting a seductive grin.

Gently removing her arm "How many times do I have to tell you? The answer is still and always will be no" Victor replies, calmly.

"You know what? I'm done with you, all you do is work or makeup excuses. Never anything I want to do, never just being a normal guy" Rose says angrily, getting to her feet.

Shaking his head "You mean the type of guy who just has sex with you cause you look pretty? I'm not that kind of guy. I told you when we began dating that I could not be a normal type of guy. My work and the tight leash my parents keep me on prevents that" Victor replies.

Two males who clearly workout in the gym and are wearing dark red lettermen jackets walk up to them. Feeling another presence Victor goes to move but it's too late as they grab the back of Victor's shirt pulling him off the bench and throwing Victor to the ground.

Getting to his feet with a wince of pain Victor sees Brad standing there along with Jason.

"Are you causing my sister problems?" Brad asks, grinning.

Victor keeps quiet, but his eyes widen in surprise as Rose moves over kissing Jason on his lips.

Breaking apart "You see this is what you're missing. She has a fine mouth and oh we've been doing it since last month" Jason says.

Victor's eyes have a flash of anger because last month is when they started dating. So, he's been cheated on and used this entire time all because Rose's an immature girl who won't grow up.

Victor doesn't even make a move when Brad walks up and hits him directly in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. Falling to the ground both Brad and Jason begin kicking him in his upper body, almost breaking a couple of ribs.

Curling his hands into fists almost to the point of his fingernails draw blood as they cut skin, Victor hopes it ends soon. After what feels like hours but probably only a few minutes they stop when...

"Get the hell off him, now" a male voice yells.

Opening his eyes Victor sees Oliver approaching, who's about his height but is far more muscular with short cut blonde hair and a light beard of the same color. He's wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans with brown boots.

Jason and Brad walk off, but Rose leans down whispering "I'll always be around for you, honey" before kissing him then leaves.

Oliver extends his hand helping Victor up off the ground with steadying him as he regains his balance.

"When are you going to actually fight back against them Vic?" Oliver asks.

"You know I can't" Victor replies, spitting out the remaining traces of Rose's saliva.

"That's garbage and you know it, man. Richard Dragon didn't teach us how to fight, just so you could get your ass kicked" Oliver replies, in a concern but firm voice.

"When are you going to stop beating a dead horse?" Victor wonders.

"When you fight back," Oliver says.

"I appreciate the thought" Victor replies a tiny grin.

Going to move Victor stumbles forward barely bracing himself against the table in enough time. Oliver goes to help only for Victor to wave him off, then after a moment regains his footing with letting go of the table.

"Come on we'll skip for today. Let's head back to your house to get a break from all this and besides it is your birthday" Oliver says.

"Alright lead the way. So, are your parents still giving you a hard time about what college your planning to go to?" Victor asks.

"Nearly every day it seems like, for years now. They got my whole life planned out for me and I hate that" Oliver says.

"If they knew about the fortune Richard left you from a couple of investments Richard made into rising tech companies when they first started that are now global giants worth billions individually," Victor says trailing off.

"They would leave me alone in peace? No, they would still insist on me going to college. As I've says before there's a reason my father never got his company started back in the early 80's when living in Seattle, he's not the best with money" Oliver says.

"I bet Robert and Moira would be downright shocked to near heart attacks that you have barely even touched any of the fortune for your personal use" Victor says.

"Probably. The only way I know it won't get wasted away is if I'm the only one who controls it. Although Richard did leave us both the fortune and you're the only other person I trust with access to all of it" Oliver says.

"Like I've says the first time I don't want it and if I ever need the money I'll let you know" Victor says.

"Fair enough" Oliver says.

Both Victor and Oliver start to walk towards the parking lot in comfortable silence.

* * *

Later in Victor's bedroom

Entering Victor heads for his wooden computer desk and sits down at it with opening his laptop. Thankfully his parents have already left for work by this point Victor notes.

Logging into on his Facebook account he scrolls through a few messages of happy birthday then begins reading newer posts. Victor looks on in shock as he reads the messages posted by Rose, Brad, Jason. Saying things like he gave a disease to Rose after having slept with her then cheated on Rose with a few other girls.

Other ones that Jason and Brad are posting of breaking into the school, destroying property etc.

Victor's dread further grows when a few of his friends begin joining with them then reads one that apparently "he" posted of agreeing to all of it and even including things like doing drugs before Victor quits reading. Someone hacked his account.

Bursting with anger Victor throws his laptop across the room where it hits a wall smashing into pieces then lowers his head in disgrace. His entire reputation of being a respectable and well-liked person at the school is gone in less than an hour.

Glancing over to see a knife laying on the desk Victor picks it up while looking at it for a moment.

All his life he's kept going because he thought that maybe one day it would get better. Now Victor doesn't have the strength anymore to keep going. Plus, it's not like anyone will miss him.

"What do you think you're doing? You idiot" Oliver says, shocked entering the room.

"Sure, go ahead call me an idiot. It's all I've ever been to anyone… a failure" Victor says, a despair in his voice while getting to his feet.

"No, you're not a failure" Oliver replies, getting control of his emotions.

"It's better for everyone if I just leave and go to a better place. Although the actual people who care about me is an extremely short list. I don't want to keep doing this anymore" Victor says wrecked.

"Screw the ones who are just fake friends. What about Helena and me? If you really think you doing this is going to make our lives better, your wrong" Oliver says.

"You really mean that?" Victor asks since the possibility of betrayal has always been in the back of his mind.

"I really do. I'm not your parents Vic, or my half-brother. You've got a lot left to live for, you can survive this" Oliver says trying to reason with him, and ready to take Victor down if need be.

"What have I got left to live for? I'm so sick and tired of being abused, I just want to be my own damn person. I want to fight back" Victor yells out broken and angrily.

"Finally, you admit it. Now, do you've have something to live for?" Oliver asks, knowing he had to force that out.

"Yea… yea, Oliver I think I do" Victor replies calming down and setting the knife on the desk.

"Good" Oliver replies.

After a moment "Oh my, what the hell did I just do" Victor says, in shock collapsing to the ground.

Oliver rushes over sitting down next to Victor, placing a reassuring hand on Victor's right shoulder as the emotional impact of trying to kill himself fully hits. Victor breaks down in tears over what he almost did and how much his life has led him to that point.

* * *

Four hours later at a closed down building

Entering a room Victor flips a light switch on a nearby wall that surprisingly does nothing, but there is still some light that enters through the now broken windows. After taking a short nap, he decided to come to Richard's old dojo that was left to rot following his death.

Victor glances around to see different racks that used to have various practice weapons only now stolen, training mats on the floor and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Moving over to the punching bag, Victor discards his shirt with placing the earbuds in then turns on "Stand Our Ground" by Mike Lester playlist from his cellphone. Grabbing a nearby roll of tape from the top of the bag, he wraps his hands in it before throwing the tape roll onto a table.

Victor begins to hit the punching bag with varying speeds while listening to his music and letting his thoughts take over. Unlike earlier, there's a sense of hope to them like you woke up from a bad dream.

Striking the bag Victor begins to remember all the lessons Richard Dragon taught Oliver and him starting back in 2014, in their mid-teens.

Though them learning combat training like special forces operatives was extremely unique and something they both asks Richard to teach. Skills that Richard acquired from having been in the final years of the Vietnam War, then the FBI and eventually CIA black ops, although the last one is closely held secret.

Oliver and him ended up meeting Richard Dragon after he stepped in to save their lives when they tried to stop a mugging.

Still, Victor knows spending 18 years being abused mentally and physically by his parents he was unable to truly break free entirely until today. Moving his thoughts to the issue of possibly losing his reputation at Bradley he can't even bring himself to care.

After all, Victor wonders how much people actually like him or just view him as some outcast given he's not all that sociable. So, Victor has the feeling it's always been the latter of people tolerate him more than any liking towards him.

But that is more than fine with him since he's perfectly happy with who he is and can walk alone in life if needed.

Victor continues to hit the bag, working through his various thoughts.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know what you think in a review and they are always appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Usual disclaimer of I don't own the characters you see here of The Question, Green Arrow and any other associated with DC comics**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Next morning in Bradley high school

A wooden door opens as Oliver and Victor walk through with moving down a long hallway until stopping near a massive window. Leaning against the wall Victor and Oliver continue their discussion.

"So, I'm standing in the Hub City parking lot when I overhear two guys showing each other their new compound bows. I look over and they got all the fancy toys to go with it as well" Oliver says.

"Well, most people aren't you Ollie, who can shoot a wooden longbow barehanded and hit an empty soda can several feet away while it's falling through midair" Victor says.

"Yeah, I know, most people aren't me who has been practicing archery since childhood. But having all that expensive junk on your bow is you might as well just stick with a crossbow and save yourself the trouble" Oliver says.

"Well, I still prefer a rifle or shotgun over a bow. After all, there is a reason the Indians lost while using arrows, it's just not as practical as they make it seem in Hollywood" Victor says, "Robin Hood."

"Hey, I'm a fan and proud of it. Your more like Fox Mulder with your theories at times" Oliver says with a grin.

"I just believe there was a shooter on the grassy knoll and Lee Harvey Oswald didn't act alone. If he even took the shots at all and Marilyn Monroe was murdered that was made to look like a suicide" Victor says.

Suddenly Brad, Jason, and Rose walk over to them causing Oliver and Victor sigh in irritation.

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought after everything yesterday you'd be crying in your books somewhere" Jason says.

"Actually, your beatdown yesterday gave me a life-changing wakeup call" Victor replies.

"You having a comeback is a little surprising" Jason says.

"Don't pretend like you haven't seen me give ones before to impress your friends. Then again that's all you ever cared about, the guy with the bigger checkbook" Victor says.

"I wasn't who quit calling me to hang out" Jason replies, angrily.

"As I can recall I kind of quit talking to you after you hit Oliver in the head with an iron pipe, Jason. Though you are misremembering since we never hung out outside of this place anyway" Victor says.

"How about we cut the talk" Brad says, curling his hands into fists.

"Look around. This isn't your usual back room but in the middle of the hallway, with people" Oliver replies.

"I'm giving you one chance. Walk away and no one will get hurt" Victor says.

"You can't do nothing. You have no guts and you're the one who is going to get hurt. And I'm going to enjoy this, which just so you know pain turns me on" Rose says.

"I feel sorry for the dumb idiot stupid enough to have sex with you, cause lady your just wacko" Oliver replies.

Victor calmly steps forward with keeping his arms resting down at his sides while glancing at all of them.

Making the first move Jason throws a punch only Victor blocks before giving a direct punch to his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. Taking advantage, of the surprise on both their faces, Victor strikes Brad in his throat before kicking him in the chest, sending him backward into a glass trophy case causing him to fall to the tile floor.

Rose regaining her composure goes in for a kick only to have Victor grab her ankle then elbows Rose's kneecap. Screaming out as Victor drops Rose onto the ground, she clutches her now dislocated joint.

Crouching down next to Jason, "Now keep this in mind for the next time you guys try to fight me. I'll listen to insults until I get bored, but I'm done getting beat up" Victor says.

Getting to his feet Victor glances at Jason and Brad then Rose who's still withering in agony. Because high school teenagers or not Victor knows he never holds back but is not going to lose an ounce of sleep this either.

Looking around Victor notices the small crowd of onlookers who have gathered, ranging from various emotions of shock, fear, curiosity, uncaring, sympathy and in certain cases, joy.

Turning around Victor walks down the hallway intending to head for the superintendent's office, just to get this over with. Because Maud Hatch oversees running the entire school. The principals for all three of the buildings were gotten rid of some years back due to budget cuts… apparently.

Victor figures that probably some backroom deals and had somebody do some threatening to get that to happen.

* * *

Some hours later at lunch time near the outside of the High School building on one of the benches.

Victor is sitting there finishing off his sandwich and to the right of him is Oliver having just got done eating food from a Styrofoam box. They figured with everything that's happened recently it's probably best to not go into the lunchroom.

They glance over an attractive girl around their age by the name of Helena Bertinelli with long flowing black hair approaching. She's wearing a dark purple T-shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

Despite only coming a few years ago Helena and the both of them became fast friends. Helena had spent most of her years being home schooled before finally deciding to go to public school. One main reason why they get along so well is unlike the near rest of the girls in Bradly, especially the ones in middle and high school levels is Helena is not some exhausting drama queen more obsessed with the latest gossip and back up boyfriends.

"How are the both of you holding up?" Helena asks, concerned while sitting down.

"We're fine, thanks for asking" Victor says.

"Good. So, let me guess the typical of you got suspended and they got off free" Helena says.

"Besides, Rose, Brad and Jason getting sent to the hospital yes it was the usual" Oliver replies, with a smirk.

"I hope they stay there awhile" Helena says.

"Yeah, me to" Victor says.

"You know this backwards system of punishing the victim simply for fighting back does nobody any favors" Helena says.

"Yeah, it's just more garbage cooked up by the politicians in the sewer pit aka known as Washington. I remember traveling there some years ago and the city is so expensive the cab drivers could barely afford to live there" Oliver says.

"All so the politicians could afford their cushy lifestyle? Figures" Victor says grimly.

Giving a nod "Somehow that doesn't surprise me with people like them either" Helena says.

"Heading down to the river to do some target practice, you feel like coming?" Oliver asks.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do" Helena says.

"You want to come?" Oliver asks looking over at Sage.

"I might come down later" Victor says.

"Well since the bell is going to ring in a couple of minutes I'm going to get moving" Helena says.

"See you later" Victor replies.

Helena nods before walking off.

"Think I might start my three-day suspension a little early" Victor says.

Looking at him "You ever going to get around to asking Helena out? You know she would probably agree" Oliver says.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance "Shut up Ollie and besides we're just friends" Victor says.

"Alright. Have fun" Oliver says.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" Victor replies, getting to his feet.

Victor walking away tosses his paper bag into a nearby trash can. His thoughts drift to his parents and knows it's past time something is done but what? Victor remembers Michael Lane, who has recently become the new Sherriff for Hope Springs.

A smirk comes to Victor's lips because now he's got a plan.

* * *

Later, in the kitchen at the Sage's house

Victor is leaning against the counter as Zack and Cassy walk in, clearly unhappy. Especially given their son never returned home last night, presumably staying over at Oliver's parent's house.

Which wouldn't be the first time and they allow it, to give the appearance of being normal so to not raise suspicion. Still, that doesn't mean they are happy with their son defying them like this. Although Zack must admit, there is a tiny part of him who is happy that Victor is finally standing up to them.

"Do you mind explaining what happened today?" Zack asks.

"I got tired of living in fear" Victor says, "You can take them."

Emerging from around the corner is Michael Lane with two patrol officers in uniform. Michael is in blue jeans with a brown T-shirt and his black hair has grey in from stress due to his job. In a holster is a Glock handgun near a badge on the right side of Michael's belt.

"What is this?" Cassy asks.

"You are both under arrest" Michael replies.

"For what? Do you have any idea who I even am? I'm a captain for Hub City PD and my wife works for Roland Dagget one of the biggest oil producers in this state" Zack says.

"I don't care. Arrest them" Michael says, as the two officer's move to do that.

"On what charges?" Cassy asks as the cuffs are placed around her wrists.

"You spent around 18 years beating me among inhuman living conditions. It's called domestic abuse" Victor replies.

"You are nothing without us" Zack says, "You will have not a future."

"No, you guys are going to have a future in prison" Victor says, glaring.

"We are your parents. We will always love you" Cassy says.

"Enjoy hell" Victor replies, barely concealing the rage.

The two officers take Zack and Cassy despite their protests out of the house, as Michael turns to look at Victor, unable to say anything.

"Thank you for this" Victor says.

"Yeah, well glad I could help. At least I could make a difference here" Michael says.

"Having issues with getting the job done?" Victor asks.

"Between the red tape and bureaucracy, I'm seeing more and more criminals walk free. And sometimes it feels like no one is really willing to do anything to stop them. Some of it is just from laziness to from not even bothering to solve any of the crimes" Michael says, disgust and almost a defeated tone in his voice.

"Right" Victor replies.

"Yea, I should probably be going. Will you be around if I need to reach you?" Michael asks.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere for the next couple of days" Victor says.

"Alright" Michael says, before heading for the door and leaving.

Victor grins because for the first time in years he's finally free.

Glancing down onto the counter, Victor sees an article in the open pages of the local newspaper that Stan Merkel who was detained on charges for assault was bailed out by Farley McVey. The man Stan beat up was his wife's father since after the father discovered Stan beats his wife and child they got into a fight. Needless to say, the wife denied everything.

Victor figures if the police can't keep this dirtbag in prison then maybe he can deliver justice his own way.

After all, it's not like he's got anything left to lose and is sick of letting innocent people suffer due to monsters who don't care who they hurt to fulfill their goals. No one was around to help him so maybe this is what his life was always meant to be heading.

Turning around Victor exits the kitchen with eventually entering his bedroom and heading to his closet that he opens.

Kneeling down Victor pulls out a small metal box and opens it to pull out a mesh mask that is flesh colored. Victor remembers making this to use for a Halloween party he never went to.

Glancing over to a brown overcoat hanging from the clothes bar Victor begins to get an idea for his clothes.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. If you want to let me know what you think in a review they are always appreciated**

 **So, we get to see Helena introduced in person for the first time with her relationships for both Victor and Oliver.**

 **Oliver and Victor's conversation with Oliver's love of archery and Robin Hood is of course obvious set up for Oliver's future down the road. Kind of having some fun with the foreshadowing bits.**

 **Victor being a kind of conspiracy theorist is a reference to the version of him from the old Justice League Unlimited cartoon, although that was way more like crack pot insane.**

 **For example, The Question in the JLU truly believes that Girl Scouts caused the crop phenomenon.**

 **So yeah, I obviously toned all that way, way down.**

 **For Victor's mask I changed that to something way simpler then the mask and gases used in the comics, and cartoon.**

 **Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

 **So, here's another chapter to this story and we finally get to see Victor step into The Question role.**

 **To the pleasant guests on the fan fiction site, not Archive of our Own site, glad you are enjoying this and thank you for the reviews.**

 **For the other guest users who are nothing but hating on me and the story, well given your reviews please go see a therapist. Cause you people certainly need it.**

 **Well then again, no matter what you do it always offends somebody, so I don't really care if you don't like my work. There are others who do.**

 **And you know what I like my work otherwise I wouldn't be publishing the stories. Other people liking my work is just like icing on a cake.**

 **Moving on**

 **I don't own The Question or anything else related to DC comics**

* * *

During the night on a small ranch

Outside a small shed, a man is working on a flat tire on his car. Farley McVey is in a raggedy T-shirt and blue jeans with a bald head.

Nearby, is Victor quietly climbing over a barbwire fence after making his way through some brush. He decided to park about a mile off on some gravel road and walk the rest of the way. Victor makes a hissing sound as the sharp edges of the barb wire slices some of his left leg.

Victor's garbed in the long, brown overcoat that is over his black T-shirt and blue jeans with black gloves on his hands.

Covering his entire face is the flesh colored mask that allows him to see, breath and speak normally. However, the mesh is thick enough to not see any identifiable features besides his visible hair, making it appear Victor has no face.

Walking forward Victor watches as Farley seeing movement reflected on the car turns around intending to clobber Victor's head in with a tire iron. Only grabbing his arm, Victor twists until the bone snaps.

"Why do you have no face?" Farley screams terrified because that is really unsettling.

"Overdosed on acne medication" Victor replies.

"You broke my arm" Farley screams out.

"I know. Now, where is your friend?" Victor asks.

"Who are you talking about?" Farley replies.

"Stan Merkel, the man you freed from jail. I want his location" Victor yells angrily, kicking Farley in his gut "Where is he?"

"At his house on Charlton 168 drive," Farley says, stumbling to the ground.

"Don't tell him I'm coming either. Or I'll be back for you" Victor says before slugging Farley in his face, rendering him unconscious.

Turning around Victor starts to make his long walk back to his truck.

* * *

A few hours later, at a house located within a community

 _"The closest house is half a mile off. So, a greater chance to make my escape easier and fewer people to notice anything then call the police before I can get clear"_ Victor thinks while crouched on top of a metal garage looking at the scene below.

Stan is towering over his younger daughter with a beer bottle in hand and is getting ready to hit while spewing out some hateful langue. Stan is wearing cut off shorts with a greasy flannel shirt and a decent amount of muscle to his five-foot frame.

Leaping down Victor lands into the trash cans to break his fall then gets to his feet. Walking over, Stan goes to throw a punch which Victor blocks but can't stop the beer bottle smashing across his head.

Victor delivers a hard blow into Stan's right rib cage breaking three ribs with kneeing him in the stomach, but Stan hits him in the chest. Not letting up, Stan punches Victor in his upper body a few times before throwing him into the side wall of the metal building.

Grunting in pain, Victor picks himself up off the ground while Stan pulls out a revolver. Stan pulls the trigger which Victor tries to move but is not quick enough, so the bullet hits his chest area but fortunately not fatal. However, when Stan goes to shoot again the gun jams, causing him to throw it aside.

Victor holds his chest wound that feels like burning agony despite no bleeding and has never been shot in his entire life until now. First Victor knows the most important problem is figuring out how exactly to take this guy down.

"You're just a boy, I can tell and after all, I've thrown plenty of them out of clubs. Not your smartest choice taking on a bouncer" Stan says.

"Really? Well, tell me something how come you beat your wife and kid?" Victor asks, trying to distract while planning.

"They don't understand me, no one does" Stan yells.

"Listen I get it ok. I've been alone my entire life surrounded by people but forced to hide. Doesn't mean it makes you smart and your parenting methods are horrible" Victor replies.

"Just one more guy who hates me" Stan yells.

Running forwards Victor ducks a swing with elbowing him in his right hip then grabs Stan's right arm and using his own left shoulder as a fulcrum breaks it. Spinning around Victor sweep kicks the man's leg out from underneath Stan and places him in a headlock.

Choking Stan, Victor glances over to see the young girl's eyes wide, petrified due to him.

Realizing what he was about to do Victor, let's go because of not wanting to kill the girl's father right in front of her and it's not even necessary either.

Grabbing him by his shirt "Your alive because of your daughter, so don't ever lift a finger towards her or your wife again. Now call the police and this time admit to everything because if you don't, I'll come back to kill you. Understand?" Victor asks harshly.

"Yeah" Stan replies painfilled and fearful.

Victor just responds by punching him in his face rendering Merkle out cold before running off into the distance, where he disappears into the night.

* * *

Later in Victor's bedroom

On the bed, in only his pants, Victor clenching his teeth pulls the bullet out with a pair of tweezers and drops it into a small dish. Grabbing a spool of sewing thread, with a needle attached Victor carefully begins to sew the wound shut.

For his leg that got cut up from the barbwire, there's nothing really to do for that instead of perhaps applying some creams and just letting it heal, on its own. After a few minutes, Victor wincing in pain finishes sewing his wound up, as Oliver comes through the door.

"Crap" Victor mutters this is not good.

"What the hell happened to you and just what have you been doing?" Oliver says, angrily.

"Fighting and the guy had a gun. Which he lost and will probably be spending the next couple of months in the hospital" Victor says.

Noticing the cloth mask on the floor, then glances up "Tell me you really didn't go out tonight and decide to become a vigilante?" Oliver asks, somewhat rhetorically.

"I did" Victor replies, figuring it's best to not lie to his friend about it.

"Are you out of your mind? You do realize that's against the law, right? Like you get thrown in prison and well considering you just tried to kill yourself yesterday" Oliver says, a rough edge.

Glaring "Don't you even go there, I'm not doing this because I tried to kill myself. I'm not looking for suicide by someone else and I'm not insane either" Victor replies, angrily.

"You're doing this because you can't stay away from helping people, can you?" Oliver asks.

"Always" Victor says, calming down.

"You could just become a cop" Oliver says.

"We both know how effective they are. Whether corruption or red tape. They have their place, but the system can only go so far" Victor says.

Sighing "Have you actually thought about this or was it a split-second decision?" Oliver asks.

"I've thought every time I turn on the news or pick up a newspaper. To see everything from a drug dealer walking free to terrorists shooting people in a Kentucky office building. I've thought about every damn time the criminals get away and the innocent families who nobody seems to care about are left behind without closure" Victor replies, passionately.

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Oliver asks, finally resigned to his brother in all but blood's choice.

"Would you? Because your just like me for helping people" Victor replies.

"No, I wouldn't stop" Oliver says then the realization hits "Wow, I agreed to become your accomplice if we ever get arrested for vigilantism."

"Yes, you did. Are you still in?" Victor asks, seriously.

"I'm still in" Oliver replies, his voice determined.

"Good" Victor says.

* * *

Next morning on Thursday the 28th 2017

Opening the sliding glass door, Victor walks out onto the wooden porch while drinking a cup of coffee. His gaze traveling past the barn and garage then into the woods area back behind the building.

Resting his left arm against the wooden railing, Victor becomes lost in thought.

After checking the local news on the TV this morning Zack and Cassy were found dead in the jail cells while waiting for their hearing. Supposedly suicide by bedsheets is what the news reports say but Victor figures it's otherwise.

Despite his parents having connections to the criminal types, Victor knows those same people hate it when you become a risk to them. So, your either get left to rot on your own and insured you go to prison or they kill you.

He really does not care they are dead since they might have been his parents by blood, but they were never a father or mother in any other sense. Just a pair of sick people who abused him all his life.

Because he's 18 years of age, Victor knows he's able to live on his own legally. For money well might borrow a little from the accounts Richard Dragon to support himself since currently has no other source of income. This kind of situation is why Richard left Oliver and him the accounts anyway.

Victor moves his thoughts to "The Question" is what the local news has taken to calling the vigilante persona he's now using.

Because Stan Merkle made a confession to the police, but his lawyer is having a field day on the violation of his client's legal rights and the physical beat down, too. Farley McVey took the opportunity to go screaming about his abuse and rights violated all over social media as well.

Despite last night's near-death experience, Victor knows quitting being The Question is not going to happen because this is his purpose in the world. To protect people by giving them closure.

Finishing the last of his coffee, Victor looking up at the sun rising in far distance decides it's going to be a good day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always let me know what you think**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

 **So here is a new chapter**

 **As usual well, I'm on fanfiction so I would say the disclaimer is on the site itself. I frankly put this thing up as more of habit than anything else.**

* * *

Two weeks later October, Monday the 9th 2017

On a lone bridge during the night

A car is rapidly making its way along the bridge where in the driver's seat is Boris Ebar in a green polo shirt, blue sweatpants and in his early twenties.

Chasing the car is The Question on a motorcycle which he stole from the man's house and is using to peruse him. Gaining closer Victor pulls out from his coat is a small box with a button attached and throws it into the back of Boris's car.

The box explodes into smoke causing Boris to serve violently before crashing right into the bridge railing and sets off the airbags. As Victor slows to a stop and climbs off the motorcycle Boris manages to regain his senses with opening the door and stumbling out onto the ground.

Victor is walking over as Boris gets to his feet with blood running down his forehead due to the crash. Underneath the mask, Victor smirks given his homemade smoke bomb worked.

Getting only a few feet away from Boris who tries to rush Victor only that proves to be a mistake. The Question delivers a kick to Boris 's chest sending him backwards into the railing. Boris tries to move his hands up to choke the vigilante only for The Question to grab the man's shirt and throws Boris over the railing.

Boris only has less than a minute to scream before landing on the road below where he dies instantly upon impact.

On the bridge, Victor only looks down in grim satisfaction and can't really bring himself to care that scum like Boris Ebar is dead. Not when there have been times over the past years where Victor has considered killing his own parents to get the abuse to stop. The only thing that prevented him from going down such a road is his friendships with Oliver and Helena.

After you have such a darkness in the very core of your soul to kill your own parents, not much else can affect you in that regard for taking a life for self-defense and justice.

Turning back around The Question heads for the motorcycle intending to leave and when he gets a chance will send an unknown tip to the local police. After that will try to get some sleep given he needs the rest due to pushing it pretty hard on patrolling Hope Springs and Hub City these past few weeks.

Climbing onto the motorcycle Victor rides off.

* * *

In Vic's bedroom next morning

Groaning Victor climbs to his feet, only wearing socks and grey cargo pants leaving his upper chest bare while sitting up on his bed.

Making his way over to his closet Victor opens it to grab a black T-shirt which he slips on then pulls on his boots.

Exiting the room, Victor walks down the hallway then turns into a room that used to be his parent's bedroom. Only Victor sent everything to a garbage dumb the day following his parent's death.

Right now, it's a study room with various newspapers and other stuff like stolen police files spread around. Also, a computer up against the nearby wall, for researching information. Moving over to the computer Victor hits a few buttons to start playing the song "How do you like me now" by Toby Keith.

Glancing over to see a police report, on the wall detailing information about an arsonist going around local counties with setting homes on fire, but not before stealing items from the houses. Following the string, he attached to the report, to another report it shows six people have already died due to this guy called Firebug by the news media.

The only lead the police have is the guy's name Harlan Combs, an out of work floor worker from Walcart. Something they acquired from the man mistakenly leaving his lighter at a crime scene.

Only the reason why the police can't arrest him is because Harlan says he left the lighter there after visiting the victim and given the witness died in the blaze the police can't prove anything.

 _"_ _More like they don't want to because I suspect some corrupt officer is helping keep the Firebug free for a spilt of the profits, given from the police reports I stole they said he was at work when one of the fires happened. That leads me to believe somebody is doctoring the reports. I'll go investigate Combs house later and this guy is your typical loner, so no family or friends"_ Victor thinks.

Pushing those thoughts aside Victor thinks about making a quick breakfast before heading out to school.

* * *

Later at Bradly High school

In a classroom Victor is sitting next to Oliver, while they work on their English assignment.

"Hey, you remember Boris Ebar?" Oliver asks whispering.

"Yeah, the football coach for one the schools up in Hub City? What about him?" Victor replies.

"Got fired from the school due to showing favoritism on the field" Oliver says.

Scoffs "Not quite. Ebar was sleeping with the principle's daughter but the daughter says she was forced to do it. Really the teenage idiot willing threw herself at Ebar. Of course, that was covered up, but nobody is talking about the ten-year-old girl the coach did stalk and rape" Victor replies in disgust.

"I'm guessing The Question is going pay Ebar a visit" Oliver says, keeping his anger and disgust at scum like Ebar, tightly restrained.

"From what I heard The Question did yesterday. Only Ebar never even made it to the local ER. A squad car found the rapist underneath a bridge dead from impact presumably from being kicked over" Victor replies.

"Glad that bastard is dead" Oliver says.

"Yep" Victor replies.

"Hey, freak head and Queen" Bob Wissel the teacher yells, up by his desk "You're not going to talk, get out of my classroom!"

"That's bull crap. You got Ruck and Cathy over there with Rose talking up a storm, playing on their phones and having themselves a party for the past twenty minutes. You've not says one word against them, but I guess since they are the popular kids that's perfectly fine" Oliver yells back while getting up.

"I second that. Though for a guy who frequently visits Hatch's house and can't figure out Hatch is lying piece of filth maybe he's not the best in the brains department" Victor says grinning.

Glancing over "You're not really helping right now, when I'm trying to make a case" Oliver says.

"Sure, like you were trying to make a case for getting the junkyard guy into selling us that table" Victor says grinning.

"Enough! The both of you! Get out" Bob yells back.

"Okay bye" Oliver says, with a mock wave.

Oliver leaves while Victor follows behind him and after a moment of debate, a few seats up ahead Helena stands up.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Bob asks.

"Leaving. You're not going to kick those two out unjustly and think at least not one of us is going to be perfectly fine with it" Helena replies upset.

"Didn't you hear about why that guy is filthy" Rose says from across the room, with several mutters of agreement.

"Like that changed anything, you guys had problems with those two long before that whole internet crap" Helena says while making her way to the door.

"You can't leave" Bob says.

"Really? Watch me" Helena replies.

"And my former boyfriend calls us spoiled brats" Rose says smiling, with looking at Helena.

"So, Rose, how's your knee doing?" Helena replies smirking.

Rose's face turns to pure anger as Helena leaves, closing the door behind her with joining Victor and Oliver in the hallway.

Victor begins walking towards the nearest side door that he opens, letting Oliver and Helena walk out first. Closing the door Victor leans against the nearby wall as Oliver and Helena are up against the other wall.

For a moment, Victor smiles enjoying the feeling of a light breeze and how that makes the air feel cool and crisp. Glancing around the sun is shining down so it provides some warmth for an enjoyable fall day. It's another reason Victor loves living here.

"You realize you didn't have to do that? And most likely you really are going to be stuck as an outcast and targeted like us" Victor says with concern.

"Oh Vic, haven't you been paying attention? I've been an outsider to them ever since I had that brief run of playing sports some years back." Helena replies.

"What exactly did you do?" Oliver asks.

"I got into a fight with Rose and some of her friends when they were doing drugs. I was forced to quit the team after that" Helena replies shrugging "That was fine with me."

"Ah" Oliver says in understanding.

"I do have one question, what on earth did you ever see in Rose anyway Vic?" Helena asks looking at the man in question.

"Just a typical growing up crush and believing in the dumb opposites attract. So that's why I ran after Rose like some sick puppy" Victor explains.

Oliver let's out a low chuckle in agreement at that.

"Really? This coming from the guy who's had what? Three girlfriends since middle school" Victor says.

"Hey if they were too crazy or anything like Rose I dumped them. One didn't even last more than a day anyway" Oliver replies.

"What about you?" Victor asks towards Helena.

"I had a boyfriend once, but Michael didn't last long. He just turned out to be a selfish jerk" Helena says.

Any further conversation is stopped when a man in a gray open collar dress shirt and blue jeans, with expensive black boots, opens the door stepping out. The man has a full head of gray hair and a beard with being around five-foot-tall, with a decent build.

"What do you want now Hatch?" Victor asks with a hostile undertone.

"I want to talk with Helena Bertinelli in my office now. For being disrespectful and walking out in the middle of class" Maud says angrily and glaring at her.

"Why don't you go in there and talk to the teacher who threw us out in the first place?" Victor asks snarling.

"It's fine Vic, if I need help I'll just scream really loud" Helena says before walking inside the building.

Giving the two teenage boys, a venomous glare Maud turns around and heads inside himself. Victor watches them go in the building for a moment in concern but none for Hatch.

"How are you doing with killing that guy from last night?" Oliver wonders in concern.

"I'm fine. After you have considered killing your own parents that sticks with you for life. I guess maybe if I was more like some of the innocent teenagers maybe taking a life would traumatize me more" Victor replies darkly.

"Yeah we certainly aren't living a normal life in certain areas" Oliver says.

"There's no such thing as normal just life. Besides we aren't that different from soldiers who are teenagers in third world countries or the gangs running around ours" Victor replies.

"No, a normal life does exist Victor. It's just not one you live in" Oliver says.

"Your living in it to" Victor replies.

Sighing "Yeah I know. I'm helping you from the side lines and sometimes I feel like doing more. Which that feeling is getting harder to keep down" Oliver admits.

"Listen I don't want you to get killed alongside me Oliver. You have a good home, parents who love you, friends, and family. Seriously go enjoy your life. Let me be the lunatic who gets killed" Victor says grinning.

"Yeah well, I hope you don't die anytime soon. Maybe one day you'll get a chance to have a family" Oliver says.

"Maybe but I enjoy what I do too much to even bother having a relationship" Victor replies.

Oliver merely shakes his head with deciding to drop the conversation for the time being and really nothing else to be said on this particular topic. A few minutes pass in peaceful silence before the conversation starts up once more.

"You know I was going to go with your parents and you to that church fundraiser thing tonight and still might. Only I've got some leads to track down for the recent Firebug problem" Victor says.

"Well be careful" Oliver replies.

"You know me, I always am" Victor says.

"That is about as believable as when Han Solo says something like that in Return of the Jedi" Oliver says.

"So not really?" Victor asks.

"No" Oliver replies.

"Damn" Victor says in mock disappointment.

"I'm going to head over to shop given it's almost that time and I've got that project to finish up" Oliver says.

"Good luck welding that grill back together" Victor says.

Oliver merely nods before walking past Victor and across the gravel driveway while heading to another building.

Victor debates for a moment of following but decides to head inside, just to be there if Helena needs anything.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that and let me know what you think**

 **Boris Ebar has got to be one of the vilest people I have ever written obviously for being a pedophile/rapist and frankly, I think this is the first time I've ever written a villain in my stories that dark.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
